Neville-Luna Love Story
by PiperM
Summary: A Neville-Luna love story, set at Hogwarts, both are teachers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (If you all want me to continue it)

Neville put the last volume of _The Complete Collection of Herbological Achievements_ on the new-looking oak shelf next to his desk and sighed. _So this is it. _He thought, after all those detested years at Hogwarts, he was back to teach Herbology. It was strange to be in this part of the school. He had seen it on Harry's Marauder's map before, but he didn't recall ever venturing into the teacher's corridors before, he had an office and a small living quarter which included a limited kitchen, though he doubted he would use it, Neville had always enjoyed eating in the Great Hall.

Neville was about to go there, for his evening meal, in fact, when I light knock came at his door.

He couldn't imagine who it would be, Neville himself was one of the first teachers to arrive, seeing as it was his first year teaching, he wanted to have all his lesson plans and materials in order, so he and a few other teachers had arrived these 2 weeks early.

The still clumsy man tripped over a box he had forgotten to open and fumbled with the door.

"Luna?!"

Her small, airy laugh filled the room, "You sound surprised!"

"I-I guess I umm just" Neville stuttered, blushing. Despite what he had told himself, Neville really missed his school friends, he had been desperately missing them after the war. They kept in touch, Neville had been to Harry and Ginny's wedding, met Hermione and Ron's daughter, Rose, but they never saw one another quite enough.

"A-are you t-teaching?" He asked, internally cursing himself for stuttering again, Luna looked beautiful, her blond hair cascaded in its natural, carefree way about her shoulders, her blue eyes shone as she looked at her friend.

"Professor McGonagall needed me, I suppose, once Hagrid retired, Care of Magical Creatures." Professor McGonagall had taken the post of Head Mistress, though she also still taught Transfiguration.

The two talked, and made their way down to the dining hall, where they saw the 3 other teachers who had arrived early, Professor McGonagall, Professor Daemon (the new Charms teacher), and, of course, Professor Binns, the ghost History of Magic teacher.

Neville and Luna spent much of the following 2 weeks preparing for the school year together. Luna helped Neville cultivate all sorts of plant species, and they raised Luna's Golden Snigetts together. It was obvious that their friendship had remained strong even though they hadn't seen one another in years, making Neville feel guilt every time he looked at Luna and blushed because he was starting to think of her as something more.

**A/N So should I continue the Neville-Luna love story? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't forget to ward off the Nargles!" Luna called as she and Neville went their separate ways to their quarters. Neville laughed at her strange good night ritual, watching as she waved her arms about her in an oddly endearing way.

He opened his door with some difficulty, keys had never really been his thing, and made his way to bed thinking about the day ahead of him, his first day as a teacher at Hogwarts.

Neville woke to the sound of his Ringing Chorin, as small, fluffy animal that chirped at 7:30 every morning; it had been a gift from Luna.

He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

By now all of the other teachers had arrived and were conversing easily about the teacher's table. Neville hesitated to go in. He didn't know many of the teachers and wasn't good at him making conversation with new people, _Besides, _Neville thought to himself, _Luna isn't even here; I'll eat breakfast in my own room._

He was just turning around when he bumped into Luna. "I'm sorry!" Luna said, hurriedly, "You just looked like you were thinking and I didn't want to disturb you!" Her light, airy voice made it seem almost normal that she had been standing behind Neville for what had now probably been 5 minutes.

Neville chuckled nervously, "Th-that's all r-right, Luna, d-do you, ummm..." he stuttered, taking a minute to compose himself. "Do you want to go eat dinner in Hogsmeade or something?" he asked before he lost his bravery. He misread the look on her face. "W-we d-don't have t-to, we could j-just eat h-here or…" he rambled as a bright flush overtook his face.

"Sure!" Luna said. "I like Hogsmeade!" she added, almost as an afterthought.

Luna laughed in her breezy manner the whole night and Neville couldn't help thinking that this was kind of his first _real _date, except when Ginny had gone with him to the Yule Ball, but he didn't think that counted, she didn't really want to go with him, while Luna did.

When he went home later that night, Neville was trying to go over his notes for his first classes tomorrow morning but couldn't stop smiling thinking about Luna.

**A/N So this is moving REALLY slowly, ideas, people? I was thinking I would make this the year James Potter (Harry's son) comes to Hogwarts as a first year. Any thoughts? Please comment and tell me what you want to happen!**


End file.
